Compton Xabat
Profile "Let's crack this thing open." Bitter over the defeat of the Protectorate, Compton Xabat has become one of the world's most notorious terrorists. He also sells his services to the highest bidder, often by corporations looking to steal the secrets of their competitors. Relentlessly dedicated to his work, and will go to any extreme for a project. Considerable knowledge of mechanical, medical, and psychological sciences aids him in his research, examinations, and reverse-engineering technology. Sees aliens as merely being things to be experimented on. Often criticized for the brutish methods he uses in examining specimens. Tends to succumb to tunnel-vision whenever he's looking into a new research project and forget about other, more important considerations. History Born in Spain, Compton Xabat was always a tinkerer. He loved toys like Legos that let him take things apart and rebuild them, but while he grew older this curiosity took on a darker edge as he experimented even on animals. This got him in trouble with his parents, who subsequently cured him of his scientific leanings--for a while. After dissecting animals in a university, this obsession with experimentation returned full force. He also developed a knack for taking apart machines and reassembling them, but was criticized by his teachers for ruining many of his own projects. Despite this, he graduated with honors, obtaining degrees in medical, mechanical, and psychological sciences. Later on, he joined the Spanish Navy as an Officer, and became an aircraft pilot. However, he realized soon enough that he made a mistake in joining. He became frustrated with their bureaucracy and dogged obsession with regulations, believing that his superiors couldn't even "take a crap" without going over a checklist first. His superiors were likewise frustrated with his lack of regard for procedure and the fact he neglected his firearms qualifications. Once his term expired, Xabat never looked back, and joined a corporation known as McVelli Mobile Arms International (MMAI), which had been trying to break into the exo-suit business for some time. Lacking the critical technology necessary to build their own exo-suits, MMAI hired Xabat specifically to reverse engineer the technology behind stolen prototypes of other corporations' exo-suits. In this effort, Xabat and his research team eventually succeeded, and MMAI soon after designed and submitted a flying exo-suit design for the EDC's review. However, another design was selected instead of theirs. Having lost out on a multi-million dollar deal, MMAI was forced to leave the exo-suit business, and laid off many of its technicians in that field. This included Xabat. However, a new opportunity arose soon after the Protectorate attacked the UN building and stated its mission to the world. Intrigued, Xabat advertised his skills to the Protectorate and was recruited into their ranks. Notes *Compton Xabat is no longer a member of the Protectorate, since that organization doesn't exist anymore. **He's feeling a little homicidal about that. *He may be the only member of the Protectorate that tried working closely with the Decepticons. It went swell. *Once caused Alan Rickman to be arrested for a crime he did not commit. *In a crazy alternate universe where Michael Bay made a movie about our MUSH, Compton Xabat is played by Mark Sheppard (who plays Romo Lampkin on Battlestar Galactica). *''He shot Spike.'' *OMG Franklin Cross was actually Compton Xabat the whole time!!! Logs *The Secret of Segway Island - A group of intrepid Decepticons discover a map to the fabled Segway Island! But what horrors await them there? (Guest-starring Compton Xabat!) *Spike and Compton Xabat tear up a hotel as they pay homage to John McClane and Hans Gruber in Spike_Hard! *Spike undergoes the most grueling confirmation hearing since Clarence Thomas in In_Spike_We_Trust_(part_I) *Spike's Inaugural Ball gets crashed in ways that no one could imagine in In_The_Line_Of_Fire! *Threatened - Compton Xabat forces Jayson Redfield to help him breach EDC security, with terrible consequences! *FAST - Compton Xabat rigs an EDC transport to explode if it goes below 55 mph! Can the Autobots thwart his evil plans? *Rue Britannia - Lord Chumley has declared himself King of England! Compton Xabat is imprisoned in a jewel on Chumley's crown while Prime Minister Powerglide makes a shocking speech. Players TPWave Category:OC Category:Character Category:Terran Category:Protectorate Category:Destroyed